What is this I don't even
by Maho Kirin
Summary: Yami is a prince and meets Yugi during a party but his mother forbids their meeting what will happen when the 2 fall in love? one shot rated t for slight cussing :) I was just being random!


**Kylie: Hey my sexy motherfuckers this one is just the contents of my imagination so enjoy!**

**Kurai: You guys are about to read stuff that makes no sense and will break your brain you have been warned**

**Ureshii: NOW READ IT MOTHER FUCKERS!**

**What is this I don't even...**

Once upon a time in a place far far far away from here there was kingdom with a prince who was 19 years old. He was at a ball his mother threw for him to try and find a very sexy lover to make babies with. Currently the mothers favorite for him to choose was Anzu Mazaki a princess from the nearest kingdom to the west. After many and many of annoying girls throwing themselves at the princes feet there was one man in the crowd that stood out from all the girls with their 'I love you!' panties.

Standing amongst the crowd was a prince who looked a lot like himself but he was shorter than him by about a foot. Before he knew it he was standing infront of the younger prince. "Hello little one." the prince greets with a bow. But the other one was in his own little world because he too was surrounded by girls taking off their clothes to show them tattoo's, bra's, and panties that said have my babies on them.

But after hearing a baritone voice he snapped out of it and focused up at the prince standing before him. "Hi my name is Yugi Mutou prince from the kingdom of the south." he greeted the taller prince chuckling at the littler one. Yugi didn't know this but he was blushing a little bit in which made the older prince laugh. He went on his knee's grabbing the smaller ones hand and kissed it making him blush more.

"I am Prince Yami Sennen and might I say your body makes a blind man want to pee vinegar." he complimented. It took a little bit for the words to process in Yugi's mind before he said "What?" Yami chuckled at the young ones innocence and kissed his hand again. All the fan girls around them swooning over the puzzleshipping hotness.

"So Yugi do you want to go dance awkwardly with everyone staring at us like omg wtf is wrong with them they are total creepo's?" Yami asked the young one who nodded animatedly before going to the middle of the dance floor. Then him and Yami started break dancing which made no sense because it wasn't invented yet. After they were done they were out of breath so Yami asks Yugi "Hey do you want to go get some punch?" Yugi nodded and went to the punch bowl with Yami to get some delicious punch.

Anzu who had just watched the whole scene go down immediately ran to the Queen og the south kingdom chatting with the Queen of the west kingdom. "Your highness!" she yelled as the Queens head turned she saw Anzu who was supposed to be betrothed to her son but of course she wanted to cheat on Yugi with Yami. "Oh Princess Anzu how may I help you this fine day?" she asked happy to see her sons betrothed. Anzu took like 5 hours to catch her breath before she spoke again.

"Your son Yugi is drinking punch with Prince Yami!" she managed out before trying to catch her breath again. The Queens amethyst eye's were widened she couldn't believe this so the only thing to do? Fucking deny it deny everything. "Are you sure my son is happily betrothed to you my dear." she reassured but to her dismay Anzu just shook her head. "No my Queen he was drinking punch with Yami!" she shouts again. This time the Queen believed her. "P-punch... with my Yugi... What kind of punch was it?!" she asked in panic.

Anzu was nervous to give the Queen the next bit of information. "Tropical punch..." Everyone gasped it couldn't be not tropical punch. This angered the Queen she had to do something before they moved on to something even more serious than punch. Even though it was barley over punch. "Guards! Go downstairs and stop my son from drinking punch with this Yami fellow." she commanded as the guards nodded and ran down from the tower.

Meanwhile with the Princes they were just chatting before Yami realizes he fell for the amethyst eyed prince. He just fell in love with his innocence and his beauty if he would be his love it would make him as happy as a fat person eating a doughnut. "Yugi I think I love you." he confessed. Yugi was so happy his childish eyes lightened up. "I love you too Yami!" he exclaimed at he jumped up wrapping his arms around Yami's neck kissing his cheek over and over again. "Hehe Aibou you keep missing." Yami says before kissing Yugi on the lips.

By now all the fan girls including me and Ureshii were sent to the hospital for major blood loss from all our puzzleshipping nosebleeds. Now all the guards and the Queen were downstairs and everyone gasped at the sight of them with punch in their hands. Oh and also the fact they were kissing. When Yami broke away for air he saw all the guards racing toward him and Yugi reaching for their punch. They were successful in their task to take their punch. "Hey we were drinking that please give it back." Yugi said with pleading eyes the guards were almost tempted to give the drinks back but the Queen but in.

"No son you can't have punch with other men it's not right!" the Queen told her son but he still didn't get out of Yami's embrace. "Mother I don't care I love him and he loves me." she yells back and the Queen gets taken aback at his comment. After a while of bickering the King comes in "What is this all about?" his arms are crossed and he's tapping his foot. "Your son was sharing tropical punch with this man instead of Anzu!" his wife informs him. The King acts just like his wife but then realizes something so he asks the most important question he has ever asked in his whole life. "How much money do you have?"

Yami looks at the king then back to Yugi a few times before answering. "I have 100 time more than Anzu if that's what you want to hear." after his answer the King couldn't breathe his heart stopped for a moment before it started beating again. "I would like you to marry Yami now Yugi." he turned off to leave and as he did the Queen got so mad she turned into a fire breathing dragon. Yamlooked at his lovers mother and pushed Yugi off of him picked him up bridal style and ran off.

"Run Yami my mom is a crazy psycho bitch!" Yugi yelled as Yami kept running around the room with Yugi's mothers fire breath not far behind them. Yami then got an idea "Hey Queen Nikushimi! I LOVE LEATHER PANTS!" he screamed up at the dragon Queen who quickly stopped her fire breath ate Anzu and turned back into a human. "Well why didn't you tell me? I love leather pants wearing douches you may marry my son!" she told him.

So Yami got down on one knee and pulled out a gold ring with the eye of Ra on it and in the center of it was an amethyst but it didn't look as beautiful as Yugi's amethyst eyes. "Yugi Mutou of the south kingdom will you be my husband and rule by my side?" He asked and saw Yugi cry tears of joy he was waiting the obvious answer to his question. After a few minutes Yugi says "Yes of course I will I love you like Amanda Bynes hates Miley Cyrus." and at that Yami slides the ring on Yugi's left hand ring finger.

Yami raised up to kiss Yugi passionately on the lips. He was hoping to get deeper in the kiss before the Queen interrupted them. "Guy's your ride is here and it's scheduled to go into the sunset." she informed the newly engaged couple. So following their advise they got on their ride a magical alicorn named Bill and kissed off into the sunset. Burning to death from the heat...

**Kylie: So that was my daily randomness put into a little story I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Kurai: That was stupid as hell so who wants to do the little outro thingy?**

**Ureshii: Oh me me me I want to do it let me do it I want to do it!**

**Kurai: Ok you don't need to get so excited.**

**Ureshii: Well you sir don't need to be a Mr. Grumpygills!**

**Kurai: Well you miss don't need to be such a bitch!**

**Kylie: Guys :( excuse them please review (also those are my names for my Yami and Happy selfs Kurai is a man Ureshii is a girl.)**


End file.
